Freaky Friday meets LOST!
by bonboni
Summary: The two most opposite characters on LOST switch bodies, just like Freaky Friday. Find out how they will react to this, what their fellow losties will think of them, and most importantly how they are going to solve it. HurleySawyer
1. Chapter 1

I've just had a really crazy idea which I thought I might turn into a fic. What if Sawyer and Hurley changed bodies, just like Freaky Friday? I'm not quite sure what this is going to turn as so, depending on how many readers I get, I might carry it on. As always, please R&R telling me what you liked, what you didn't, and how I can improve it, and of course fav lines! Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT!**

HISB - Hurley in Sawyer's body

SIHB - Sawyer in Hurley's body

e.g. if I say 'said HISB' I actually mean 'said Hurley in Sawyer's body', this is just an abbreviation since as the line is too long.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Freaky Friday meets LOST!**

Hurley opened his eyes and looked around.

_That's strange. Why am I in Sawyer's tent?_

Hurley thought to himself as he got up. He walked out of the tent and looked around.

_Okay, nothing's changed here._

He thought as he walked towards Jack.

'Morning Sawyer.' said Jack, waiting for Sawyer to reply with one of his sarcastic comments.

'Huh? Where is Sawyer?' Hurley in Sawyer's body said, starting to panic.

'Err... you are Sawyer.' Jack said, looking confused. He thought knew that Sawyer was always a bit... well... not normal, but this was just really not him. He brushed the thought off. 'Well, I've gotta go now. See you later. Oh, and if you see Hurley can you please tell him that I'm looking for him? Thanks.' Jack said, starting to walk towards the jungle.

'Yeah... sure.' Hurley muttered as he looked at himself for the first time today. He started touching himself.

_That's not mine. Neither is that. And that DEFINITLEY isn't mine!_

Hurley thought as he touched his arms, face, and muscles.

'AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!' said HISB as he ran towards the jungle screaming, like he was mad.

Kate had been helping Claire with Aaron in the morning but as soon as she heard someone screaming, she looked out of Claire's tent.

'Uhh, Claire? Why is Sawyer running into the jungle, screaming his lungs out?' Kate said, looking confused. Claire came out of the tent, carrying Aaron.

'You know Kate, I knew that the madness would overtake him someday!' Claire said looking amused.

'CLAIRE!' Kate shoved Claire playfuuly. 'I better go and see what's the matter.' Kate said as she headed for the jungle.

At the same time, HISB had gotten to what once was his tent. SIHB came out. As soon as they both saw each other's bodies, they screamed again.

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' they squeaked, like little girls, for what seemed like a century.

'D-Dude?' Hurley in Sawyer's body said, fearfully.

'That you, Jabba?' Sawyer asked. 'No, wait a minute! That ain't you! That's me!' SIHB said as he ran towards HISB. He started punching him and kicking him. It hurt although to Kate who was watching the scene from a yard away, it was extremely funny.

'Get the hell outta my body!' Sawyer who was trapped in Hurley's body shouted at his own body, still punching himself. After a few minutes, he got tired and stopped. They lay side to side, and there wasn't any noise heard apart from their heavy breathing. Then Kate broke the silence, laughing uncontrolably. So much, that she fell to the floor, laughing out loud; crying at the same time, so much that it hurt.

'Yeah, laugh it up, Freckles!' Sawyer in Hurley's body said sarcastically. Eventually, Kate managed to control herself.

'Are you sure you guys are alright, cos Hurley just called me Freckles, and why the hell did you, Sawyer, scream like mad this morning when you were running towards the jungle?'

'Uhh, yeah we're fine! Better than we've ever been! And no we are still in our bodies. We haven't changed bodies-' Hurley trapped in Sawyer's body wasn't able to finish because SIHB kicked him from behind. Hurley groaned but managed to hold himself.

'Dude, don't do that! You are hurting your own body, man!' HISB whispered to SIHB. Sawyer in Hurley's body frowned at him

'Er... yeah we are fine, Freckles. It's a... type of roleplay. YES! That's what it is! It's a roleplay, ya see. I have ta act like Lardo for a day, and he has to act like me!' Sawyer in Hurley's body said, smiling innocently.

'Ooookkkkaaay!' Kate said still eyeing both of them suspiciously. 'Well, if that's what you are doing I'm just gonna go, for now cos, I uhh... have to... help Sun in her garden. Err... bye! Good luck with your roleplay thing!' Kate said as she walked away but she couldn't help muttering 'Weirdos!' as she walked away.

'I'm gonna kill ya, you know!' SIHB said as he picked up HISB by the collar when Kate had gone.

'Why do you wanna commit suicide, man?' Hurley in Sawyer's body said.

'What? I don't wanna... Oh, I see! Commit suicide. Haha! Very funny!' Sawyer in Hurley's body said sarcastically to HISB.

'It is, isn't it?!' Hurley smiled, still laughing at his own joke. 'Commit suicide!' He carried on laughing, but finally stopped when Sawyer gave him a dirty look.

'Orright, Lardo! Now let's see. We need ta get this sorted out before someone notices.'

'Dude! Kate has noticed already!' HISB said stupidly.

'I know, Mutton Chops! I ain't stupid! So I'm in your body and you are in mine. Why don't we like...' Sawyer clapped his hands simultaneoulsy, suggesting that they should collide into each other.

'Yeah! Come on!'

They got ready, facing side by side.

'One... Two... Three!' They both shouted as they ran into one another. They immediatley fell on the ground, groaning in pain, in bruises. This was going to be one long, long day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all of you who read and especially to those who reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me! I have never written humour and this is new to me so please be patient while I try to get the hang of it. This is not a fic with 'pairings', just a crazy humourous idea and I won't put any ships in it either so anyone is welcome to come and read it! Oh, and in this story the hatch didn't explode. Here's the second chapter, which will include some minor language. Hope you like it!_

**IMPORTANT!**

HISB - Hurley in Sawyer's body

SIHB - Sawyer in Hurley's body

e.g. if I say 'said HISB' I actually mean 'said Hurley in Sawyer's body', this is just an abbreviation since as the line is too long.

-----

Chapter 2

Hurley in Sawyer's body and Sawyer in Hurley's body got up in pain. If that didn't work, what would?

'Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea.' HISB said painfully. They could both stand up straight now but they still felt a bit lightheaded,

'Let's think, let's think. What do we do?... How about we just act normal for a bit. Chill around camp 'n' see what happens. If it don't stop, then we'll think of somming else.' Sawyer in Hurley's body said.

'Yeah, okay.' HISB replied reluctantly as they started walking back to camp. 'Ooh, that reminds me! I'm kinda hungry. I haven't had breakfast. Do you wanna go and get something to eat from the hatch? Like a bar of chocolate maybe and-'

'Oh, don't ya even think about it, Lardo! You ain't gonna eat nothing!'

'But, dude! I'm 'ungry!' shouted HISB, annoyed.

'Oh, no, you ain't! You ain't gonna eat nothing 'till we get our own bodies back, ya hear me?' Sawyer lectured. 'I'm not gonna end up looking like you!'

'I'm hungry though! I think I'm gonna die soon! I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday!' Hurley in Sawyer's body complained.

'Okay. Fine. Ya can eat. But only what I tell ya to eat. Which means no chocolate, just fruit!' SIHB said, giving up. That conversation finished but Hurley soon had another one to begin.

'Dude, I didn't know you cared that much about your looks, man!' HISB laughed.

'Yeah, whatever.'said SIHB trying his best not to listen.

'No, seriously! Do you wear make up and run around in pretty frocks?'

'OK! Ya asked for it!' SIHB said running towards him, trying his best to catch him, although it was quite difficult to do so in Hurley's body. They ran towards the camp screaming after each other until HISB bumped into something and immediatley fell to the ground followed quickly by SIHB.

'OW! SONNAVABITCH!' shouted SIHB, because he tripped over.

'Oh, sorry guys. Kate said to come see how you are doing with your roleplay.' Jack said.

'Fine. Why do ya care, doc?' SIHB said sarcastically.

'No reason, but I think that you should stop it now. It's getting kinda freaky.' Jack said.

'The problem is, Jack we can' stop it. We have changed brahdifaafafs.' HISB tried to explain but couldn't say 'bodies' because Sawyer in Hurley's body quickly covered his mouth.

'I'm sorry, what's that you are trying to say, Sawyer?' Jack said trying to listen to what HISB was trying to say.

'I safsd tyhafat weeeeeeeh hafftf chfaafahjnged biaghudgh.' HISB tried to shout 'We have changed bodies.' though SIHB's hand but couldn't because his hand was very tight around his mouth.

'He said nuffin', doc. Yeah we'll stop the roleplay in a second.' SIHB said still covering HISB's mouth. As soon as they saw Jack walk away they carried on fighting, along with some gibberish words that Jack could hear them saying like 'leave me alone, dude', 'i'm gonna kill ya' and 'i didn't do anything!' Jack turned and walked away. People this days!

-----

_Next Chapter: Hurley and Sawyer try to act normal around camp as well as trying to get their own bodies back._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm really sorry that I have not updated this fic sooner. Here is the third chapter where Sawyer and Hurley go back to camp. Will they be able to pull it off? Find out in this chapter... Enjoy!_

**IMPORTANT!**

HISB - Hurley in Sawyer's body

SIHB - Sawyer in Hurley's body

e.g. if I say 'said HISB' I actually mean 'said Hurley in Sawyer's body', this is just an abbreviation since as the line is too long.

-----

Chapter 3

Don't you ever do that again! Ya hearin' me?' Sawyer in Hurley's body screamed at HISB. 'They'd think that we've gone loopy!'

'But dude! Face it, we are never going to get our own bodies back! I'm stuck in your body and you are stuck in mine!' Hurley in Sawyer's body said and tears started spilling out of his eyes. At first, it was just tears, but that soon turned into hysterical sobbing. HISB was crying a lot now and SIHB didn't know what to do.

'LARDO! Stop cryin', for goodness sake! People are gonna start thinkin' that I'm a baby, which I ain't!' SIHB shouted at him, shaking him.

'It's not fair! It's not fair! I want to be in **my** body! I want to eat **my** food!'

'Well, do ya think that I don't?!' SIHB said sarcastically. 'Just stop cryin' like a baby cos it's embarrasing for me, cos I don't want people ta laugh at me! Then we can sort somming out.'

Hurley calmed down a lot now, and thank goodness that there weren't any people to see them. It looked really funny watching SIHB trying to calm down HISB.

'Right, now that we have that sorted out, we can go back ta camp.' SIHB said as they started walking towards camp. They soon got there and went and sat down on the sand.

'So. Let's practise. I have to be you. You have to be me. Got it?' Sawyer in Hurley's body said while HISB nodded. 'Okay. Now, listen. It's kinda easy being me. All you have to do, is sit outside my tent reading 'Of mice and men' and don't help around camp. Leave everyone else to do that. Okay? Then, when someone comes up to you, ya just greet them sarcastically, but make sure you use their nickname! Now, you know that Kate's is Freckles... ' Sawyer went through all the nicknames.

'Okay, got it! So, Kate - Freckles. Jack - Doc or Hero. Ana - mamacita...'

'NO! Not mamcita. Ana's is muchacha. Claire's is mamacita. How many times do I have to tell you before you remember?!' SIHB said getting irratated.

'Okay, okay! So Ana - muchacha...' Hurley carried on with the list. When they were finished talking about what HISB needed to do to act like the real Sawyer, they started talking about Hurley.

'Well, it's also easy being me. You just have to eat lots and lots of chocolate-don't miss out any important meals! Make sure you use people's real names around camp and help out with whatever you can!' HISB said cheerfully.

'Yeah, well it's kinda difficult doing anything in your body! It's not even a real body! It's just full of fat!' SIHB insulted.

'Hey, don't talk like that about me! Would you like it if someone was talking like that about you? No! So shut up then!'

'Well 1. Nobody would ever talk like that about me cos my body is excellent and 2. Only I am allowed to say 'shut up', not you!'

'Well I'm supposed to be you so now I have to insult people, I'm practising!' HISB said.

'Yeah, well you are not allowed to practise in front of me! You only do that in front of other people!' SIHB said.

'Oh, so you are making up all the rules now, are you? That's not fair! I wanto to make up rules too!'

They carried on this silly little arguments until they decided that it was time to start acting like the person they were supposed to be. HISB went over to Sawyer's tent and started reading a book, while SIHB went for a walk, trying his best to help everyone and not be sarcastic and come up with nicknames. They were both dreading it at the moment and hoped that it could only get better and they could get back to their own bodies.

-----

_So, how did you like that? Please review and tell me what you liked and what I can improve on, together with fav lines and ideas. Reviews are **always** welcome! _


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT!**

HISB - Hurley in Sawyer's body

SIHB - Sawyer in Hurley's body

e.g. if I say 'said HISB' I actually mean 'said Hurley in Sawyer's body', this is just an abbreviation since as the line is too long.

-----

Chapter 4

HISB sat down on the sand when SIHB came over and sat next to him.

'Anyone noticed?' SIHB whispered cautiously to him.

'No. I don't think so...' HISB whispered back uncertainly to him.

'Well 'I don't think so' is not a good enough answer, Jabba!'

'Fine, whatever...' Hurely in Sawyer's body said back to him. Then he picked up a book.

'WOAH! DUDE! YOU'RE BLIND, MAN!!!' Hurley in Sawyer's body exclaimed.

'Hey! You can't talk 'bout me like that! I am allowed to talk like that about you but you are not to talk about me like that! You understand?'

'Seriously! You can't see a thing!'

'It's called being long-sighted.'

'Oh, so you are the doctor here now are you?' Hurley joked.

'What-no! LARDO! This is your first and final warning! If you say anything else I swear to God I'll kill you!'

'No seriously! Soon I'm going to see you going around camp giving people pills and lectures on what their illness is about and-' Hurley couldn't finish the sentence because SIHB was already on top of him.

'Now you are going to shut up and listen ta me, ya hearin' me?' SIHB said while getting his hands on HISB's neck. HISB tried to nod painfully. 'I am in charge here and what I say goes! We cannot attract people's attention like that! I have ta act like you, and you have ta act like me. This is not a joke and we don't know when it will finish so we have ta try our best ta act normal cos otherwise somebody is gonna notice and they're gonna think we've gone mad! Ya hear me?' HISB nodded. 'Good!' Sawyer in Hurley's body got off HISB and they both sat up. HISB could hardly breathe and was panting heavily, clutching his throat.

'Dude...' HISB breathed. 'You almost... killed me... there, man(!) You... must... be... more careful.'

'Yeah? Well, ya deserved it.'

'I didn't know I weighed that much! I mean I always knew I was kinda chubby...'

'KINDA chubby?! You are like a huge watermelon with an orange inside, stuffed with a ball, and a huge big, thick air ballon to top it all!'

'Hey! I don't weigh that much!'

'What do ya mean ya don't weigh that much?! What are you? Like 800 lbs?!'

'NO! I'm-I'm... much less than that!' HISB protested.

'Yeah right!'

'I am! And plus you should be careful too! You don't want me to start eating and ruin your perfect figure!' Hurley joked.

'Now hold on there!'

'Oh I get it why you don't want to eat normally! You still want to be able to dress up in your pretty frock!'

'Jabba!'

'Actually... I think it should be somewhere in your tent! Shall I go and see?!' HISB said and started running frantically towards Sawyer's tent. As soon as SIHB saw this he started running after him, though it was quite difficult to do this in Hurley's body!

'LARDO!... JABBA!... HURLEY!... COME BACK HERE!!!' HISB ran into SIHB's tent and started looking into his things. He didn't have to look far though. His eyes focused on something and Hurley in Sawyer's body started laughing like mad. At that point SIHB came in, panting from the long jog he had just taken.

'Dude! I never knew you were that feminine!' Hurley joked as he held up the bra in his hands and laughed his brains out. SIHB turned really red and looked away.

'Hm. Shall I go and show this to everyone or shalln't I? Hm. Difficult choice!'

'Now look here Lardo...'

'What do I think? Hm. I think... yes... I'll go and show it to everyone!' HISB mocked Sawyer while SIHB ran after HISB trying to get the bra away. Then a thought came to him.

'If you go and show that to everyone and shout 'Look what Sawyer has got!' everyone will laugh at you because you are in my body. But if I do it, they will still laugh at you because you are in my body! They won't laugh at me!' Sawyer teased. The grin disappeared from HISB's face.

'Uhh... I'm sorry dude. I should never had looked at your things...' SIHB just laughed and snatched the bra out of his hands and ran out the tent shouting

'WOO! LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN SAWYER'S TENT! LOOKS LIKE HE WANTS TO BE A WOMAN!' Sawyer in Hurley's body shouted as he ran over to Jin and Sun. As soon as they saw what he was holding they both started laughing and laughed even further when they saw Sawyer (who was actually Hurley trapped in his body) come out looking embarrassed. The show carried on for a minute and then HISB stomped furiously away.

-----

_Hope I made that funny enough for you! Just a quick note to **SassyLostie**: yes I will use your idea in the next chapter! And to **hersheygal, zeug and padme4000** thank you so much for reviewing! My fic wouldn't be the same without any of you! Please keep reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_So guys, here is chapter five! Most of you asked that when Sawyer went back in his body, wouldn't he ever regret showing everyone the bra? Well to tell you the truth, I didn't think about that when I was writing it! Sorry! I hope it didn't sound too bad though... So you wanted some Kate/Sawyer talk??? Well here it is!_

**IMPORTANT!**

HISB - Hurley in Sawyer's body

SIHB - Sawyer in Hurley's body

e.g. if I say 'said HISB' I actually mean 'said Hurley in Sawyer's body', this is just an abbreviation since as the line is too long.

* * *

Chapter 5 

HISB stomped away furiously. He had been given a few amused looks as he was walking towards the jungle but he just ignored them. It wasn't his anyway, it was Sawyer's. Then a thought came to him. If Sawyer was playing around in his body, why shouldn't he play around in Sawyer's body. He saw Kate sitting on the sand looking out to the sea.

_Perfect!_

He thought as he walked up towards her in his most Sawyerish walk. He took a deep breath.

_I must sound like Sawyer! I have to sound like him or he will kill me!_

'Morning, Ka-Freckles!'

'Morning to you too.' Kate said blankly, still staring out to the sea.

'Kate?' HISB said as he waved a hand infront of her.

'Huh?... Oh hey, Sawyer!' Kate smiled at him.

'You okay, Kate?'

'Yeah... I'm fine...' Kate said almost uncertainly because Sawyer had called her Kate. 'Are you sure that you are okay, though?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' HISB asked confused.

'Well for a starter you are calling me Kate...'

'Uh, I am? God, I am? Uh... I mean I am! Sorry, uh... Freckles.' SIHB smiled innocently at her.

'Right... Have you and Hurley finished your little play yet?'

'Yeah, we finished that ages ago.'

'That's good.' She nodded. Just then, HISB saw SIHB watching them from far away. Kate was facing her back to them, which is why HISB smirked. Just as Kate was looking out to the sea again, he thought of something.

'Freckles?'

'Yea-' Kate wasn't able to finish because HISB had already grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her deeply and passionately. The kiss seemed to last for a century and it finished when Sawyer and Kate broke apart gasping for breath. Kate looked at him with a confused and astounded expression.

'What was that for?'

'Nothing.' HISB said as he stood up and walked away from her with a huge smirk on his face.

Just a few metres away was SIHB who had been standing in the same place with the same expression for the last two minutes. His mouthed had dropped when he saw 'himself' kissing Kate. He was the one supposed to be doing that! Not that fatcake! He was just about to get up and go and punch him in the face for stealing his girlfriend, but that would have given him away and people would have started to get more and more suspicious. Just then, HISB skipped happily accross to him with a huge grin on his face. SIHB took him roughly by the arm and shoved him to the jungle. When they were safe where nobody could see them, they stopped.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!'

'Huh...?'

'WITH KATE! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS 'COS I AIN'T AN' I AIN'T EVER GONNA BE!'

'Dude, you gotta calm down...'

'I HAVE TO CALM DOWN?! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE CALMING DOWN, JUMPING ON MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!'

'Uh... I thought she was with Jack.'

'What?!'

'Yeah, didn't you hear? She went with Jack.'

'She did? Oh, my God... uhh... I'm not jealous. She can go with whoever she wants.' SIHB said as he looked away confidently trying his best not to care

'Yeah, whatever.' HISB said and started walking away from him. SIHB soon went in exactly the opposite direction.

* * *

_That wasn't that good, I know. But please PLEASE give me ideas! I don't know what to do! I know how I am going to end it, I just don't know what to do in the middle! Please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again, I have to thank all of you who have you reviewed! _

_**padme4000, hersheygal & bobmonkeycheese** : I'm glad that you are all liking the story! It was great receiving your reviews! (And you all receive a biscuit from me! Well... an imaginary one anyway!) Enjoy! _

_**SassyLostie:** Thanks for your two ideas! Can I just ask, what did you mean by 'maybe have Sawyer in H's body go and kiss Jack (not like HUr;ey kissed Kate tho! Eww) Just to get him back, ya know?' ??? Do you mean like SIHB going and actually kissing Jack? Cos that would be quite disgusting... But your second idea was excellent and I'll use it in the next chapter! This chapter's just a filler. Would you like me to use any quotes, or scenes for that idea? If yes, then please review and I will use whatever lines you think of! (Oh, and you can have a biscuit, too! Here you go... hands over imaginary biscuit... lol!)_

**IMPORTANT!**

HISB - Hurley in Sawyer's body

SIHB - Sawyer in Hurley's body

e.g. if I say 'said HISB' I actually mean 'said Hurley in Sawyer's body', this is just an abbreviation since as the line is too long.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

Hurley in Sawyer's body skipped happily across the beach and to his tent. He sighed happily as he sat down and put Sawyer's glasses on and took out 'Of Mice And Men.

_Actually, this is not to bad! I can eat as much as I want AND joke around with Sawyer..._

HISB smiled to himself at his thought. He was getting used to it. It was quite funny how Hurley could be so relaxed about the situation and Sawyer so angry. He smirked. Just at that moment Jack walked over.

'Uh, Sawyer?'

'Good ta see ya too, Doc.' HISB said trying his best to sound like Sawyer.

'Well, I just wanted to tell you something...' Jack continued uncertainly and Sawyer nodded, telling him to continue. 'Well, yesterday Kate came over and said that she wanted to move in and we are kinda together-'

'That's fine, Doc. I mean I always knew you and Ka-Freckles had something going on. I'm happy for you!'

'What?... So you don't mind?'

'Of course not!

'Are you okay, Sawyer?' Jack said pretending to be worried and checking his forehead as if he had fever.

'I'm fine, doc!' Sawyer rolled his eyes.

'Okay, then! Bye Sawyer!' Jack said walking away, shaking his head at how easy it was. HISB smiled to himself.

_And now I've annoyed Sawyer even more! 2-1 to me! He won't be able to beat me!_

* * *

At the other side of camp, things weren't going too well, however. SIHB was sitting on a log, frowning. It just wasn't fair! He was the one who was supposed to joke around with Hurley! Not the other way round! He stamped his foot on the ground and then groaned. At that moment Sun walked past. 

'Hi, Hurley!'

'Howdy, Sunshi-Sun! What can I do for ya?' Sawyer asked, forgetting that he was supposed to be Hurley.

'Uhh... I think that you have spent far too much time with Sawyer.' Sun joked.

'Oh, yeah? Is that supposed to be a bad thing?'

'No, it's just that you act a LOT like Sawyer now.'

'Okay... so what can I do for you?'

'Well, do you want to help me make soup for everyone's lunch?' Sun asked, hoping that he would say yes.

_Great! Just, fabulous! If I say yes, then I'm stuck makin' soup all day when I can be trying to think of a plan to get Freckles back! But if I say no... I don't know what the woman's gonna do. _

Kate walked up to them just at that moment.

_Saved by Freckles!_

SIHB thought to himself as he grinned.

'Hey, Hurley! Hi, Sun!' Kate smiled.

'Whassup!'

'Whassup???' Kate asked incredulously.

'Yeah, you know, like 'What's up'?'

'Right... Hurley can I talk to you?'

'Sure, uhh... Kate. Sorry, Sun.' SIHB smiled at her and Sun walked off nodding. He tried his best to sound apologetic, though inside he was dancing. A few minutes with Kate! He looked back at her as she sat down on the log next to him.

'So, how you been lately, Hurley?'

'Fine. You?' SIHB said trying his best not to sound too excited since as he thought he would burst with happiness soon.

'Happy! Me and Jack have finally got together!' Kate exclaimed.

'Oh, yeah?' SIHB said clenching his fists.

'Yeah... I don't know how I didn't see it before.'

'See what?'

'Jack. I mean, we loved each other so much and I just couldn't take it anymore so I had to tell him! Then he told me that he loved me too and so we are moving in together!'

'WHAT?!' SIHB said a little too loudly. Had he heard it right? The stupid Jackass had won over Freckles? His Freckles?!

'We have moved in together. Why, is that a problem, Hurley?' Kate asked, flinching at SIHB's dramatic response.

'What do you mean, is it a problem?! It's a hell of a problem, if ya ask me!' he said, sounding more and more like Sawyer. Then he remembered and stopped. 'Uhh... I mean, no it's not a problem. I just think that you should think about this more carefully. Have you forgotten me?' Kate looked up at him and Sawyer cursed under his breath.

_Damn. I let that one slip._

'Uh, I mean, Sawyer?' SIHB continued carefully. 'I was talking to him this morning and he said that he loves you so much but he's scared to tell you because he thinks that you don't think the same way. He's going to be really heartbroken when he finds out.'

'I don't think so. Jack went and talked to him earlier and he was actually quite happy! He congratulated us and said that he hopes for the best.' Kate smiled.

'He did?'

'Yeah.'

_God, I'm gonna punch that fat bimbo! _

Sawyer thought but he simpy just said:

'He only said that because he didn't think that you felt the same way. He really is heart-broken. I understand that you are with Jack, Kate. But just stop and think about how much Sawyer loves you too.' SIHB said as he walked away and left an astounded Kate sitting still on the log.

_2-2! This is gonna be tight._

Sawyer in Hurley's body thought as he walked away with a satisfied grin spread on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks, once again for reviewing! It really made my day. Here is chapter 7. SassyLostie gave me this idea and I thought that it was great and I used it. There will be a lot of skate in this chapter, but please don't stop reading, Jaters! There's still hope! Well, here it is... Enjoy! _

**IMPORTANT!**

HISB - Hurley in Sawyer's body

SIHB - Sawyer in Hurley's body

e.g. if I say 'said HISB' I actually mean 'said Hurley in Sawyer's body', this is just an abbreviation since as the line is too long.

* * *

Chapter 7 

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon of the day when Sawyer and Hurley mysteriously switched bodies. No one had noticed yet, thank god, but it was still not too late. Sawyer and Hurley couldn't stand it any longer; they wanted to be in their bodies and they didn't know how long this 'curse' was going to last for. They hoped that it would be no more than a day, but nobody knew.

Although Sawyer was going mad and couldn't stand it any longer being in Hurley's body, Hurley was quite much enjoying himself. He loved mocking Sawyer, it made a nice change to all those times Sawyer mocked him. They found it as a type of 'competition' where both of them wanted to win and psyche each other out. At the moment the score was 2-2. Both of them wanted to win so badly, just so they had something to brag about.

* * *

Hurley in Sawyer's body was sitting comfortably under a shade at 'his' tent reading a book, but mostly thinking about how to win another point over Sawyer. He was winning at the moment, or so he thought, but it would have been nice for him if he could win another point. He was looking out to the sea, dreamingly when he saw Kate walk over. 

_Come on, Hurley! You can do this. All you have to do is sound like Sawyer..._

HISB thought. Kate walked over to him happily, sat down in front of him and planted three small kisses on his lips. It wasn't much, but to Hurley, who had never been kissed, it was like a dream. He looked back at her.

'Uhh... that was... what was that for?' Kate smiled and as she sat down happily in his lap, she laced her slender arms accross his back and leaned into him. She sighed happily and seemed to ignore the question.

'I know what you told Hurley.'

_What?... What has he been saying about me, now?!_

HISB thought but simply just said carefully:

'What did I tell him?'

'That you loved me but were scared to tell me because you didn't think that I felt the same way as you.' She replied and looked up at his beautiful eyes. She could gaze in them all day long...

'I... did?' Hurley in Sawyer's body asked, confused.

'Yeah!'

'Oh, yeah... I did!' He said. He had learned that it was best to just 'fit in' with the crowd. He smiled softly at Kate and shifted a bit at the uncomfortable situation.

'Uhh... Freckles? This is all great, but don't you think that Jack would be angry when he finds out?'

'I don't care. I'm with you now!' She said and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, 'Sawyer' had gone very red; he was blushing so much! Kate laughed.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing!' he replied quickly. Kate kissed him again and this time, he kissed her back.

3-2!

* * *

From a few yards away SIHB was watching all of this. He couldn't move. His Freckles with Lardo?! 

_Well, of course that ain't Lardo, that's you, you dumbass!_

Sawyer thought and slapped his forehead. His first kisses with Kate, and it was with Hurley?! Now, that just wasn't fair. He clenched his fists and punched the sand next to him, marking a red bruise on his knuckles. Charlie came to him.

'Uh, you okay, Hurley?'

'Yeah, just fine, VH1 hasbeen!' he replied, forgetting that he was meant to be Hurley and quickly chabged his attitude. 'Just, go away, Charlie!'

'Oh... okay, then.' he said and walked away. Sawyer went back to staring at Kate with Hurley. Well, there was one good thing about it, he was able to get back with Kate when they switch bodies. That was the part he was most looking forward to...

* * *

_Not my best, but I had to rush! Sorry! I really need ideas for chapters! About five more chapters, and this fic is over. It's going to finish when they wake up in the morning and they are back to their own bodies. But for now, I really need ideas at what can happen in the middle! Since as it is supposed to be in the afternoon when all of this happens, maybe something funny or strange can happen in the evening? But, I don't know what, so you guys have to give me ideas! I was thinking a game of Truth or Dare, Spin the bottle or, I never, but I'm not quite sure now. Anything! PLEASE!_


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT!**

HISB - Hurley in Sawyer's body

SIHB - Sawyer in Hurley's body

e.g. if I say 'said HISB' I actually mean 'said Hurley in Sawyer's body', this is just an abbreviation since as the line is too long.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Sawyer in Hurley's body marched heavily over to HISB and stopped sourly right in front of him.

'We need to talk, _Sawyer._' SIHB grinned.

'Can it wait? I'm kinda busy.' he said gesturing to Kate. But SIHB didn't listen as he took him by the arm and led him towards the jungle.

'What are you trying to do to Kate?!' SIHB screamed.

'Nothing. I swear, dude, on every packet of crisps in the world, on every jar of peanut butter in the world and on every-'

'JUST TELL ME!'

'_Nothing_! She came to me, what was I meant to do? Tell her to go away? Well, I couldn't do that because you would have killed me otherwise. But it seems like you are going to kill me now, anyway!'

'God, what mess have we got into?!' Sawyer moaned.

'Tell me about it! So... what are we gonna do about it?'

'Do you _ever_ stop talking? I'm trying to think, here!' Sawyer complained and Hurley immediatley stopped. 'I don't think that we can do anything. We'll just have to wait to get back to how we were.'

'But what if we never get back to how we were? I'll have to be stuck in your body forever! And I won't be able to eat any of my favourite food. Goodbye, dear crisps... goodbye, mars bars... goodbye, dr. pepper-'

'Stop being such a drama queen!'

'Or king!' HISB smiled.

'Whatever.' Sawyer said. 'Just make sure that you don't hurt Kate, okay? Cos if ya do, I swear to God, I'm gonna come and pun-'

'But, dude! You can't!' Hurley laughed. 'You'd be punching yourself!' Sawyer frowned.

'SAWYER! HURLEY! DINNER!' they heard Kate shout to them.

'She sounds like my mum!' said Hurley.

'Sure does!' Sawyer said as he tried to remember his own mum. He quickly brushed the thought off, though as Sawyer and Hurley walked back to camp.

* * *

_Thanks, once again to all my faithful reviewers! You really make me smile. Next chapter is going to be spin the bottle and it's going to be... interesting. But until then, please review! I have finished writing this fic so I will be able to update every day, if you want me to. _


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT!**

HISB - Hurley in Sawyer's body

SIHB - Sawyer in Hurley's body

e.g. if I say 'said HISB' I actually mean 'said Hurley in Sawyer's body', this is just an abbreviation since as the line is too long.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Hurley in Sawyer's body and Sawyer in Hurley's body walked over to where all the others were. It was around seven in the evening and the sunset looked very beautiful. They sat down with everyone else at the makeshift table (which was actually just a log) and started eating some of the fish that Jin caught. Everybody was crowded around the table and talking in small groups. Charlie was trying to tell Jin that the fish was very nice:

'It's,' he said pointing to the fish 'very nice!' he finished as he put his thumb up as a compliment.

'Oh...Thank you.' Jin replied once Sun translated to him.

Jack was having an argument with Locke and Sayid about the island.

'No! Trust me, Jack. We were all brought here for a reason. That's why the others want us! We have to make a trap, they are going to kidnapp us otherwise!'

'Locke, how many times do I have to tell you that we are just people who were all on an airplane crash. We have nothing else in common!'

'We do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'Don't!'

The argument carried on and Sayid gradually backed out since as it didn't look to good. At the other side of the 'table' Charlie was about to take another small fish when he noticed:

'Hurley! You haven't taken any fish! Are you okay?' he asked, worriedly as he touched Hurley's forehead.

SIHB shoved him off and said:

'I'm fine. Just not too hungry.'

'But you love food! Are you on... on... A DIET?!' Charlie's eyes widened.

'No! I'm just not hungry, how difficult is that for you to understand? SIHB snapped.

'Sorry.' Charlie mumbled. The survivors carried on eating and Jack got up and went over to Claire who was complaining that Aaron was getting a temperature. As he stood up and made his way over to her tent, Vincent sneakily went over to Jack's fish and looked around to make sure that no one was looking and then grabbed his fish with his wet mouth and bobbed back over to his comfortable place where he ate half the fish. Everyone saw this and as Jack came back with a confused look on his face everyone started laughing.

'Where's my fish gone?' he asked as he looked around.

'Locke? Have you eaten my fish?!' Jack asked getting angry.

'No.' Locke said in defence.

'Are you _sure_ that you haven't eaten my fish?'

'Yes... I mean no!' Locke quickly answered. Jack's blood rushed to his face and he clenched his fists.

'Hey, hey! Break it up! Locke, tell Jack that you haven't eaten his fish and Jack... why are you getting so worked up about _fish_?!' Jack and Locke calmed down a lot. Then, just about when tit couldn't get any weirded, SIHB said:

'I have an idea...' he smirked. 'how about we all play a game of spin the bottle?'

A series of groans were heard through the camp, but a few laughs as well.

'I'm up for it.' SIHB said.

'Me too.' a few voices added. After a long time, everyone who had stayed decided to join in. Charlie went to get an empty bottle and put it in the middle of the space where they were sitting. Everyone looked very nervous at the beginning and nobody wanted to go first. Nikki was the one to volunteer after an awkward silence.

'I'll do it.' she said casually. She went over to the bottle and spinned it. It landed on Locke. Nikki's smile faded off her face and she tried to look anywhere but Locke. You would have thought that she wasn't the type of person to be embarassed about something silly like that, but she went bright red. Locke looked down and the other survivors cheered for them as Nikki made her way over to him. Jack, who was sitting next to Locke sniggered.

'I'm glad you find this amusing!' Nikki shouted. A few laughs were shared among the audience and Nikki got closer and closer to Locke. She kissed him very very quickly and ran back to her seat.

'Locke, you have to go next.' Jack said.

Locke made his way over to the bottle uncomfortably and spinned it. It landed on 'Sawyer'.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Sawyer in Hurley's body spat. Hurley in Sawyer's body blushed as Locke shakily made his way over to him. He stopped in front of him but quickly chickened out.

'I'm out of here.' he said bluntly.

'Oh come on!' a couple of people yelled. 'It's not fair!' some of the Losties dragged Locke back to Sawyer. As Locke, disgustidley, reached Sawyer, the silence was broken by HISB's voice:

_'UH! WHAT HAVE YOU EATEN_?!' he shouted as he pushed Locke away.

'Look, the quicker we get this done, the quicker everyone will stop mocking us.' Locke hissed. They got closer together and shared a really uncomfortable kiss.

'Ooh! I think I saw some tongue there!' SIHB mocked. Both HISB and Locke gave him the same dirty look as the Losties cheered and whistled.

'Sawyer, you're up next.' Charlie said. HISB walked to the bottle and turned it very briskly. It landed on Sun.

'Hunshijinya! Somvadaredtia! Sawyer kelope sam voderatistar semda!' Jin screamed. Sun looked over at him and muttered something over to him in Korean. Jin nodded reluctantly.

'You ready now, or what?' Sawyer asked. Sun again, nodded slowly and HISB made his way to her. Since as it was Hurley, he didn't know how to kiss so was a bit reluctant at first but decided to try it anyway. The kiss seemed to be short at first, but, it was Hurley we are talking about. He lost himself.

_Dude, I didn't think kissing felt so good!_

Hurley thought and carried on kissing Sun. After what seemed like a century when the kiss ended, Jin hurled himself at HISB and pinned him to the ground. The pair carried on fighting, together with a ton of gibberish words out from Jin's mouth until Charlie, Desmond, Eko, and Jack came to break them up. Jin and HISB came apart and after that major meltdown of Jin's, everyone else had disappeared and didn't want to play the game anymore. HISB walked over to SIHB.

'Well, I'm going to bed, now. Hopefully we'll get our bodies back tomorrow, right, dude?'

'Yeah, 'night.' he said as they both walked into their tents.

* * *

_So, there was chapter 9! Hope you liked it. If you did, then please review! It does make me really happy. The next chapter is the last one._


	10. Chapter 10

_Last Chapter, guys! Just a quick note to say thank you so much to all those of you who have stuck with me during this fic. Especially to: **SassyLostie, hersheygal, Padme4000, and xox-emily-xox.** You have all been great and you all gave me the courage to keep writing. Well, there's nothing left to say apart from, enjoy the last chapter and don't forget to review!_

**IMPORTANT!**

HISB - Hurley in Sawyer's body

SIHB - Sawyer in Hurley's body

e.g. if I say 'said HISB' I actually mean 'said Hurley in Sawyer's body', this is just an abbreviation since as the line is too long.

* * *

Chapter 11 

The sun shone brightly at the survivors' camp. Another day. For Sawyer and Hurley, hopefully, it was a... well, let's just say a less _eventful_ day. Yesterday had been a very crazy day for both of them and they hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

Sawyer turned around.

'No, Freckles, you have to give me a kiss _first_!'

Sawyer muttered in his sleep. He turned around again and groaned softly as the strong sun rays hit his eyes. He opened his eyes to find a sleeping Kate next to him.

_I'm in my tent... wait a second... I'M IN MY TENT!_

He thought as he quickly got up and dressed. Sawyer ran his hands all round his body, so happy that he didn't have to be Hurley anymore. He ran out of his tent as fast as he could and danced around outside, happily. Finally they were themselves again! He never felt happier in his life! At that moment Hurley ran over (stumbling along the way) to him. He didn't wait and just hugged him as tightly as possible. So tight, that Sawyer's face nearly went purple and he was gasping for air.

'Okay! Okay! You can let go now, Jabba.' Hurley reluctantly let go.

_'DUDE!_ Have you not realised, yet? We have changed!' he yelled.

'Yeah, but that don't mean that you hafta try and strangle me _together with_ trying to embarrass me in front of everyone!'

'Oh, sorry.' Hurley muttered. 'Tis great though, isn't it?'

'Yep! Sure is. But do you know what the best part of it is?'

'What?'

'The fact that I don't have a smelly breath and sweaty armpits anymore!' Sawyer smirked.

'Hey, I don't have a smelly breath and sweaty armp-!' Hurley complained but after looking down at his armpits, he quickly changed his mind and went bright red. Sawyer laughed and even though the situation was very embarrassing for Hurley, he couldn't contain his laughter, either, anymore and started laughing too. Kate walked out of their tent. Sawyer rushed to her and kissed her deeply and passionatley. The kiss lasted for about a minute after which they broke apart, gasping for air.

'Ew! Get a room!' Hurley teased. Kate and Sawyer laughed.

'It's okay, Hurley. I'm going to get some breakfast now, anyway.' she said as she started heading towards the jungle but Sawyer quickly stopped her.

'You forgetting something, Freckles?' he joked.

'Sawyer! I just gave you a kiss!' she smiled.

'No, actually, that was _me_ giving _you_ the kiss.' Kate gave him a quick peck on the lips but that soon turned into a kiss. Hurley pretended to be offended and stood there looking at his imaginary watch and tapping his foot on the ground as if to say they were taking a long time.

'Shut up, Lardo.'

'I didn't say anything!' Hurley put his hands up in defence. Kate smiled.

'So I see you two have finally became friends!'

'_FRIENDS_?!' they both yelled.

'Yeah! You might not realise it, but trust me, you have.' Kate grinned and walked off into the jungle. Sawyer and Hurley went over and sat outside Sawyer's tent.

'So... yesterday was weird, wasn't it?'

'Yeah, I thought I was goin' mad!' Sawyer exclaimed.

'Yeah, me too.'

'How did it happen, though?'

'You know, Jabba, I have absolutley no idea.'

'But, we are not going to tell anyone, right?' Hurley asked.

'No! They'll think we're crazy! We'll just keep it to ourselves.'

'But, you have to admit it was kinda fun...'

'Yeah, not too bad.' Sawyer said.

'I mean with all the nicknames and spin the bottle... and that time I found the bra in your tent!...'

'Now, _that_ wasn't fun!' Sawyer frowned but Hurley just laughed even more.

'Seriously though, what was it doing in your tent?'

'Uhm, well, you know...' Sawyer trailed off.

'You slept with someone from camp?' Hurley asked.

'Not exactly. I kinda bought it. It was for a con that I did. It was Valentine's Day and so I had to buy the Primadonna somming fast, otherwise she'd probably throw me out. And so that was the first thing that I bought but she kinda didn't like it and so threw me out anyway.' Sawyer finished and Hurley sniggered.

'But, we had a bit of fun...' Hurley carried on.

'Yeah, just a bit...' Sawyer said and they both sat in silence remembering. It was Hurley who next broke the silence:

'Fancy doing it again, dude?'

'Don't push it, Jabba!' Sawyer joked and they carried on laughing as they got up and walked down the sandy beach.


End file.
